All I ever wanted Songfic
by DreamSugar
Summary: 'Lal,' thought Colonello as he stared up in to the sky. 'All I ever wanted was to see you smile.' One-shot! Btw, I don't own KHR or the song! The song is called 'All I ever wanted' and is sung by Basshunter


**_All I ever wanted – Song sung by Basshunter_**

_All I ever wanted _

_was to see you smiling_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_(x2)_

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted _

_was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

* * *

><p>"Hey Lal, kora!" A blonde male came bounding towards a blue haired female. She scowled and punched him in the gut.<p>

"THAT'S **COMANDER** TO YOU, MAGGOT!" she yelled. "Now, do 200 push-ups, Colonello!"

"But I just finished my training!"

"Do you **dare** defy me?" growled Lal, her eyebrows twitching. If looks could kill, he would probably be dead by now.

"No Ma'am." Said Colonello quickly, trying to lift her mood.

"Good! Now, 200 push-ups!"

**-After 200 push ups – **

"Whew!" Colonello sighed as he flopped on to the grass beneath him. "Still the harsh commander, Lal." He teased.

Lal grunted, looking at her stopwatch. "You've improved by ten seconds Colonello." Then she turned and walked away, leaving Colonello behind.

"Wait for me, kora!" He jumped up, jogging after Lal.

'_Where does he get all this energy?'_ she wondered, walking towards the cliff at the edge of the forest. The sunset in front of her took her breath away, temporarily making Lal forget her surroundings. She smiled, looking up at the different colored clouds in the sky.

"You should smile more often, kora!"

Lal snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the source of that voce. She had forgotten Colonello was still next to her! "S-Shut up!" she yelled, grabbing his collar.

She slapped Colonello's cheeks in rapid sessions, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Idiot!" she muttered. "Why do I even bother with you?"

He wrapped his arms around her, making her freeze. "Because you're the best commander in the world!"

Lal blushed, her cheeks feeling hot. She grabbed his arm and pinned him down on the ground. "Don't mess with me!" she yelled before fast-walking back towards COMSUBIN.

Colonello just grinned, lifting himself off the ground. "You really should smile more, Lal…" he whispered, looking back at the sunset one last time before heading back to COMSUBIN.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so alone. Here on my own. <em>

_And I'm waiting for you to call. _

_I want to be, a part of you_

_Think of all the things we could do_

_And every day, you're in my head_

_I want to have you in my bed_

* * *

><p>"Hey, have you seen Lal?" asked Colonello.<p>

"Nope, haven't seen her." Replied a trainee.

'_Damn it! Where did Lal go, kora?'_ thought Colonello, frustrated.

"Why? Are you going to hit on her again?" teased another trainee.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He grinned. "It's always fun to be around Lal."

The two trainees stared at Colonello. "F-Fun?" one sputtered. "That demon trainer is torture!"

"Yeah!" the other one nodded in agreement. "In what way is Lal…fun?"

"Well-" started Colonello. Suddenly, he heard a shout.

"Hurry! Commander Mirch is coming!"

He immediately whipped his head, eyes searching for Lal. His eyes soon locked on to the target. "Sorry, I got to go…" Colonello distractedly said his goodbye before walking towards Lal.

"Hello Lal!" Colonello greeted, wrapping his arms around Lal.

Lal's eyebrows twitched. "Get you arms off me. You have five seconds." She started counting down, but he didn't budge. Once Lal hit zero, she grabbed Colonello's collar and tossed him over her head.

"Oof!" he groaned, landing on the hard floor.

"Hmph," Lal stepped over him, walking towards her office.

The two trainees sighed and shook their heads. "Poor Colonello…"

* * *

><p><em>You are the one.<em>

_You're in my eyes._

_You're all I ever wanted in my life._

* * *

><p><strong>-From Under-Mafia Land, Colonello was dreaming…. Dreaming about the past-<strong>

"Are you crying, kora?" asked Colonello.

"Don't be an idiot, who would cry in this situation?" Lal snapped back, trying to control her emotions.

"Haha... Sorry, I wanted to save you in a more cooler fashion."

"Your planning is always naïve!"

"Heh..." Colonello smirked. "You're right, but your curse is incomplete. So as long as you don't use the power, it'll go away gradually." Lal softened her expression as he continued. "With this in mind, you can peacefully live like a girl, kora"

"Don't joke around! What do you intend on doing from now on?" Lal asked.

"Right... For the time being…" he paused before answering. "Live."

Lal's eyes widened. Colonello reached out his arm, placing his tiny hand on her cheek. "Will you come with me?" he asked.

Lal stared at him, eyes still wide. Her cheeks had a tint of blush on them. Then, she snapped out of her trance.

"Wh-who would go with you?" Lal yelled. Colonello chuckled, a hint of sadness in his voice. Lal felt a pang in her heart, regretting what she just said.

"Heheh, it's a joke. You don't have to worry anymore Lal." he said. Lal's eyes widened once again, all her emotions threatening to spill out of her.

"Stay well, and fix that curse without getting punished, kora." Then, Colonello turned around, walking away from Lal without turning back.

'_No! Don't leave me Colonello!'_ Lal reached out her small hand, reaching out towards him. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out…

* * *

><p><em>(x3)<em>

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted _

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

* * *

><p><strong>-After the Arcobaleno Curse was broken-<strong>

"Lal, kora!" called Colonello, now back to his original form. He burst in to the room, cheeks red and happy.

"W-what is it, Colonello?" she asked, blushing. She was sitting at her desk, paperwork towering high.

"You're always so busy, Lal." commented Colonello, staring at the stacks.

"Yeah," Lal continued to work. "What do you want?"

Colonello walked to the middle of the room. Then, he turned around, facing Lal. "Come stand before me, kora!" he instructed, grinning.

Lal sighed. She stood up, walking towards Colonello. What he did next made her stare, eyes growing wide.

Colonello kneeled on one knee, taking out a small box. He opened it, showing off a ring.

The five words that came out of his mouth made Lal cry in happiness on the inside and blush on the outside.

"Lal, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>You're all I ever wanted<em>

* * *

><p>I really recommend this song! It's really catchy and I got it stuck in my mind :P<p>

Anyways, I thought this song went perfectly with Colonello and Lal.

I'll go back working on my **_Moving In Together _**fanfic and posting it up ASAP

Please review :)


End file.
